What Happens When Guys Get Hold of a Phone
by Ayako Chan
Summary: Syaoran, Eriol, and Yamazaki, start prank calling each other's crushes, and start all there wrost night mares coem true. Ch.2 is up. The fic is done
1. The phone Calls

****

AAOOPN: Here with an idea I wrote at school during class. It's short. But I also wrote one for the girls. But it's not as funny, cause I was in bed, half-asleep.

Syaoran: This is a little intense. 

AAOOPN: I know. So here's goes this fic!!!

What Happens when Guys Get Hold Of A Phone

"I'll say it once again, give me that phone, it's my turn," Eriol said squealing like a girl.

"No, you'll just call Sakura again," Syaoran said trying to hide the phone.

"It's my turn, I'm going to prank call Chiharu," Yamazki said finally getting the phone.

He dialed the number of course they though it was Chiharu's phone number.

"Hey, Tomoyo Sakura, Eriol and Syaoran wanted you to know that, they think you're sex goddesses," Yamazki said listening to the next comment.

"Who the hell is this," a male voice yelled into the phone. "Is this the kid who never opens his eyes?"

"AHH," Yamazki said hanging the phone up.

"Yamazki you're a dead man," Syaoran said with an anime vein.

"We're all going to die, Touya picked up the phone," Yamazki yelled.

"And you said our names," Syaoran screamed!!!

Unknown to Yamazki and Syaoran Eriol had gotten hold of the phone, calling both Chiharu and Sakura.

"Hey guys Chiharu and Sakura are coming over in five," Eriol said laughing like an evil insane guy.

"I'm gonna kill you," Yamazki said.

At this time Syaoran was dialing Tomoyo's number. At the same time they didn't realize what he had done when he already hang the phone up.

"Who did you call," Eriol asked?

"I don't know, you'll have to wait UNTIL sakura and Chiharu get here. There'll be showing up in five minutes also," Syaoran smiled.

"Get him," Eriol said tackling Syaoran. After a minute Yamazki dialed at least twenty numbers. Yes he thought this was going to be fun…

*&*&*&*&*&*

AAOOPN: It was short. If you're going to review about the shortness, well, then just don't review. To many reviews like that in "Meeting you in the Cherry Blossom Grove". It really bugs me.

Sakura: Meeting you in the Cherry Blossom Grove is sad…

Syaoran: I know!!!!

AAOOPN: There is going to be a sequel, to it, so it's not that sad.

Kero: Why couldn't you have it the other way around?

AAOOPN: Cause I wanted to do something different. And I'll put up the girl fic, if I get at least 10 reviews about this one-shot. Bye


	2. The result of the Phone Calls

****

Violin: This was suppose to be a one-shot. But so many people wanted more of it, so this is only going to be a two-chapter story. So anyway here I go.

What Happens when Guys Get Hold of A Phone

Chapter 2

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO YAMAZAKI," Syaoran said shaking him violently while he also choked him.

"I invented a few people," Yamazaki squealed for air.

"You call this a few," Syaoran glared.

"Well word travels fast," Yamazaki replied.

"Hi Yamazaki," Chiharu said walking up to them. "I take it you did something to piss Syaoran off right?"

"Get him out of my sight," Syaoran yelled.

"I take that as a yes," Chiharu smiled.

Chiharu giggled and pulled Yamazaki up and took him through the crowd of people and into a dark corner of the apartment where it was a bit quieter.

"Why is it all the jerks have all the luck," Syaoran asked?

"Well I don't know, maybe your luck is going to change now," said a female voice. "Cause you too can be a jerk sometimes."

Syaoran blushed and jumped off the sofa. He turned to the laughing Sakura behind him.

"Maybe your right," Syaoran said not wanting to argue with her.

"Maybe," Sakura said in a sharp tone.

"Please don't get mad," Syaoran said quickly.

"Just joking," Sakura laughed.

"Good remember the last fight we got into," Syaoran asked?

"…Syaoran that was in grade 4, we're in grade 8 now," Sakura sweatdropped.

"Well still it was a really bad fight," Syaoran sighed.

"Yeah, and if you hadn't jumped out of that tree, I wouldn't have been captured by the Return card," Sakura said giving a funny look.

He flushed, while she giggled. She grabbed his arms and pulled him to his room's balcony. He flushed even more. He was now completely alone…with Sakura.

"Syaoran…I have to tell you something," Sakura said with her smile fading.

Syaoran looked at her. Her smile only faded when there was something wrong. He placed his hand on her shoulder to tell her everything was all right.

"I…I…l…y," she stopped for a second then started over. "I like you Syaoran."

"…Sakura…," he said shocked.

"I like everything about you. I like the way you're a born warrior. I like the way you take care of something that brothers you," she said looking at the ground. "I like the way you always helped me even after I embarrassed you when I was the chosen master over you."

"Sakura thank you for thinking so," he said. " But believe me, I don't take care of all the things that brother me."

"Like what," she said shyly.

"Like I've been hiding my feelings from you," he said with a smile rare smile. "Because I don't like you…"

Tears were almost falling from Sakura's face. She turned away from him and looked at the ground. He then started again.

"Because I love you," he smiled.

Her head shot up and she turned to him. She couldn't believe what her ears had heard. She looked at him to hopefully find her answer.

He knew what she was looking for. He just smiled and took her hand.

"I love you more then even the Clow Cards could love Clow Reed," Syaoran said kissing her hand lightly.

"Syaoran," she smiled. " Thank you for everything."

"But I didn't do anything," he said confused.

"Yes you did, you fall in love with me."

He smiled at her. She smiled back. They leaded closer and met in their first kiss.

Else Where

"Eriol kiss me again," Tomoyo said.

"I kissed you almost 57 times," he said. "My lips…there chapped." 

"I see someone's been counting," Tomoyo giggled.

"What can I say," he said. "It's a special night."

In a corner

Moans…more moans then some groans…. (I stuck, that's I'll I'm doing.)

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Violin: Well that's all for this fic, and for the last part, NO Yamazaki and Chiharu weren't DOING IT. Just making out.

Syaoran: Your weird…

Violin: Holly Sheet it's a wolf that better shut his mouth.

Syaoran: * crying * Sakura Violin's being a meanie again.

Sakura: _ _'

Violin: See you next time.

****


End file.
